Snakecharmer
by scap3goat
Summary: Even the Dark Lord once fell for someone. And despite these unknowing brats’ opinion Snape is somewhat charming. (SONGFIC, SLASH, SSTR – CHARACTER DEATH)


**Summary:** Even the Dark Lord once fell for someone. And despite these unknowing brats' opinion Snape is somewhat charming. (SLASH, SSTR – CHARACTER DEATH!)

**A/N:** This is meant to be serious! I don't know how much Snape is OOC but we all don't know about Tom Riddle either, do we? I wrote this in the middle of the night and simply had to get this out of my system. There already enough plot bunnies hopping around. Somebody get me a gun!  
First Male Slash-Fic I ever finished.  
First HP-Fic I ever finished, too!

**Rating:** R for mature content, though only memories.

**Disclaimer:** Alright, this is a SONGFIC! The song is called 'Snakecharmer' and belongs most certainly to Doyle Bramhall.  
The Pottervers belongs to Joanne K Rowling.  
See, only the idea is mine, but that's the harsh truth with fan fiction.

THIS CONTAINS **SLASH!** Meaning, there is sexual interaction between two MEN!  
Don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

**SNAKECHARMER**

_

* * *

_

_See my eyes turn from blue to red_

_Do you realize what you said?_

_You don't know me, yeah_

_You don't know me_

_I can't hear you_

_I forgot your name_

* * *

There he is again, back at my side, at my feet.

Did you even realize what I suffered through? No, you never looked me in the eye since I returned and you finally returned to me.

xox

You would have seen that they are red now, not blue anymore.

Red like Love shines, red like Hate burns.

Then you stumble forward and with trembling fingers you reach out for the hem of my robes to kiss them with your – I do not fail to realize… recall? – very sensible lips.

A fool you are!

"My Lord!"

No, you won't look up like you used to, will you? You used to look up with these jet-black eyes, look at me through your lashes. You used to hide your desire in your eyes, yet only deep enough for me to still recognize it.

No, you didn't look up. You just cower at my feet, rearranging the mask on your face.

"My Lord, I love you with all my heart and will serve you with all my life!"

Don't bother, Dear!

I just look up from you. "My Death Eaters! What a beautiful sight – what a moving sight our now refilled ranks are!"

_

* * *

_

_Stop pretending that you care_

_I could always see through thin air_

_Say you love me, yeah_

_Don't even know me_

_I can't hear you_

_I forgot your name_

* * *

When I look down again you already back down to your place in the Death Eaters' Circle.

I know you, Love, even if you don't know me.

I know you are the traitor. Still I cannot bring myself to blow your cover. I couldn't harm you and even if the Death Eaters would let me live it down, they wouldn't have mercy with you. Lucius always envied you – he would be blind with rage.

And then again, you haven't harmed our cause with any information you handed over to the blabbering old coot and his blinded followers.

Without me noticing it, I raised my voice to ask about our 'projects'. Well, voice, you cannot call this shriek I nowadays own 'voice'.

Yes, Sweetie, you surely helped to my downfall, didn't you? Hence you are one of those responsible for me being stuck in this… pitiful excuse for a body.

"And how are your things going…" I look at you, yet promised myself to never say your name again. "…at Hogwarts?"

"My Lord, I have…" I do not listen to you. I know that you achieved nothing for you never do. Your very eloquent attempts to disguise the fact you have nothing to tell may fool the others, but not me. You forget, I know you – have known you better than anyone else I'd say.

_

* * *

_

_Well it's a shame_

_Yeah a shame_

_I have to see _

_Your face again_

_Well I hope that I go to heaven_

_So I won't have to see your face again_

* * *

You actually look at me? How polite!

Then again I hope to never see your face again. Don't take off that mask!

You know, I never want to see your porcelain white features again.

Your delicate lips' curves, sometimes almost as pale as your skin, sometimes just as red as wine. Especially after one of those kisses that made your cheeks flush with delight and – even after all those years – shyness.

Your deep, black eyes – just as black as the hair framing your face.

Your full black lashes with almost a feminine touch to them.

Your high cheekbones which prevented you to look feminine… oh yes, I remember it all.

I painfully remember all of it as if it only happened yesterday.

_

* * *

_

_Everyday bring all your charm_

_Reach out a hand with a thing 'round your arm_

_Say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_I can't hear you_

_I forgot your name_

* * *

Later, I sit on my throne, alone and lonely above all of them. No, currently there is no one in the room I could reign over. Not that they ever were free once they bonded to me.

However, no one ever bonded to me like you did.

Whenever I think about you I remember the nights you stayed. Your full lips letting your heavy breath and screams of lust pass. I remember how you looked up at me, pledging your life and your love to me, a look of pure desire in those black orbs.

I remember your sinewy body arching into my touch, your slim but strong arms holding me, your fine long legs wrapped around my waist when I thrust deep into you.

And then your body sprawled over the covers, pale skin and black silk. Shaking and trembling in the aftermath of our union. Your half-closed eyes full of love and desire.

You never ceased to amaze me with the indefinitely desire you held for me.

xox

And when you speak of the devil… I watch your approach through my few lashes.

You look nervous, stumble towards the throne.

Now I'm curious. You fall on your knees in front of me and take off your mask to kiss them hem of my robes.

"My Lord…"

And now you look up. Your eyes seem to hold sympathy for me in them but I know you better. I don't even need Legilimence to look through you. As if I ever had needed it with you…

"My Lord, I missed you!"

No, you bloody well didn't. And you don't even know that I know.

Now what? My lips curl with a dash of scorn when you stand up, never loosing our eye contact, and for a moment I think saw _something_ flicker in your eyes.

Your hands gently frame my face and you press a desperate kiss on my lips.

Desperate not because of your desire for me but because your need to get back your previous position. I'd appreciate you warming my bed, but I have my pride.

I could use you and not tell you anything, I could simply fuck you senseless every time I feel the need for it and you would be glad to be at my service.

But time got between us. I'll never know if it was the prospect of being unpunished and time… or regret… or simple betrayal that made you turn to them – the 'Light'. I think I don't want to know.

You don't love me, don't want me!

No matter how hard you try to pretend, there is no real desire in your eyes. Not that I could blame you with me being the one stuck in this half rotten body.

I grab your hair and look into your eyes before I push you away from me.

After stumbling some steps backwards you regain balance and fall on your knees.

I have my pride and I still hold enough love for you to not take advantage of the situation.

You look at me with flushed cheeks and – _Merlin!_ – you manage to let your eyes look innocent. As sweet and innocent and helpless as every time you curled up in my arms. Only difference: That time, you actually were!

"I have no desire for you… you start to bore me, Severus Snape!"

I vowed to never say his name again? I wasn't thinking of this name.

And as I expected it, you frown. I haven't called you Severus Snape from the first kiss we shared.

"Go. And don't look like an abandoned puppy!"

And you obey.

Not that I really care anymore…

_

* * *

_

_Well it's a shame_

_Yeah a shame_

_I have to see _

_Your face again_

_Well I hope that I go to heaven_

_So I won't have to see your face again_

* * *

There you are… again.

Severus Snape – Traitor.

Severus Snape – _fucking_ one and only love of my life.

I wonder if you totally turned to the other side? Perhaps fucking some cute Mudblood witch? Certainly, some of them couldn't resist you if you used your charm.

No, you wouldn't be like that! Not that I doubted that from time to time you could have fun with women, they wouldn't please you permanently. It's simply not you.

No, you'd rather turn yourself against me and towards my enemy.

Shagging the boy-who-lived, aren't you?

Sweetie, tell me, is it him?

That would suit you!

xox

As well as it suits you to bring your friends with you. I can hear them and I felt when they got past my wards. They are battling the other Death Eaters, aren't they?

If I just called him, the boy in question enters the room.

"Welcome to my home, Potter! Nice, isn't it? Guess you would like it as we seem to have the same taste. We like it simple but… charming!"

I get up and a spell hits me. I hardly notice it. But somehow another spell from this imbecile brat brings me down.

Weakly I fall do my knees, lean against the throne. What a fate, dying kneeling before my OWN throne, the boy-who-still-lives towering over me.

As well as you do now, Love.

But I have other plans. It doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore, Sweetie! Shag him if you feel the need for the boy – for he is nothing more than that, merely a child, Severus!

Well, if you ever can live down your success!

I pull you down to me and bring your face towards mine.

"I lied, I still desire and love you," I say loud enough for the brat to hear. After all he deserves the truth! "Yet not enough to keep me from doing this!"

I thrust a dagger deep into your body, just below the sternum.

You gasp for air and this time I take advantage of the situation. I occupy your lips with a rough kiss, explore your mouth and taste blood.

Oh, bittersweet taste of life and death.

xox

And I simply don't care anymore if you're with him or not, if your harmed or unharmed, if he saves you or not.

I don't care if you life or if you die. There is only on thing I hope for:

Well, I hope that I _you_ to heaven, so I won't have to see your face again!

* * *

Well, what do you think? Over the top? Or not quite enough? Tell me with a little review, will you?

AGAIN: Don't report me for abuse because you don't like it. If you think there is a reason to report me for abuse, please talk to me first! I'm not aware of any reason and I'd like to know where you found one. I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over again!


End file.
